<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sunrise never sets by juguitos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139293">sunrise never sets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/juguitos/pseuds/juguitos'>juguitos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EastEnders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affair era, Callum Highway Week 2021, Canon Divergence, M/M, hehehe everything is tied together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/juguitos/pseuds/juguitos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt collection for callum highway week 2021</p><p>Day 1: “I still think about him.”<br/>Day 2: “I can’t think straight around you.”<br/>Day 3: “You just left!”<br/>Day 4: “You’re not jealous, are you?”<br/>Day 5: “Did you know you talk in your sleep?”<br/>Day 6: “I’m glad I met you.”<br/>Day 7: Free choice</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. prompt: "I still think about him"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi everybody, its me again, i couldnt pass up writing something for callum week</p><p>side note: chapter 1, 3, 5, 6, 7 are all tied together<br/>and if you squint your eyes chapter 2 and 4 are tied to each other as well :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>They're both sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed frame, empty beer bottles and a few boxes of takeout surrounding them. They're supposed to be cleaning, packing their things to <em>finally</em> move into their <em>own</em> place but they got to the closet and found boxes filled with trinkets and personal items.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I still think about him…not a day goes by that I don’t think about him, Ben” Callum whispered. There's a tear rolling down Callum's cheek, sniffling deep and loud as his grip tightens around the beret.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Tell me about him, how was he?” Ben whispered, staring at the stack of letters in the box.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"He was special, don’t know what I would've done without him out there. Making me laugh, makin’ me feel safe...like I <em>belonged </em>somewhere<em>.</em>"</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ben drops his head on Callum's shoulder, twisting the slightest to drop a kiss, it's reassuring if anything.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Did he know?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I think he did, but he gave me time and space and—" his voice cuts off with a sob, shaking his head from side to side "—I think he knew I weren't ready."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ben smiles weakly at that, not knowing what to say or do, but he reaches out for Callum’s hand and gives it a firm squeeze, smiling when Callum brings their joined hands to his lips and pressing them against the back of Ben’s hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They stay like that for a moment, sitting side by side, hands tightly clasped together, just basking in the silence, the only thing being heard is their soft breathing, blood pumping through their veins.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You alright, babe?" Ben asks after a moment, turning his head and looking at Callum's face, cheeks red and tear streaked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Callum looks around the room, at the life he’s <em>made</em> with the man he loves. His eyes landing on the Father’s Day gift Lexi had made him, at the teddy bear on his nightstand that Ben got him as a joke for valentine's day, but he treasured it, at their bed where they made love and lay there every night talking about their future and mundane things: like grocery shopping, house chores, and weighing the pro’s and con’s on getting a dog.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lastly, he looked at their joined hands, the smile on his face growing so wide it made his cheeks hurt. Their engagement rings shining under the bedroom light.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yeah, I'm alright" Callum whispered, leaning forward, and pressing his lips against Ben's in a chaste kiss.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I can’t think straight around you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tw: mentions of injury/blood, not in detail</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Callum was lost deep in thought. It felt like just yesterday when he texted Ben to meet him at the park, where he wanted to take his frustration out on Ben the way the Highway’s were brought up to believe was the way; <em>Do you know what I think about? Tell me. Picking up a brick and smashing your head in</em>. But it ended with him revealing his deepest secret, tears and Ben on his knees for Callum, soft breaths and heated kisses.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>He looks over to where the loud laugh comes from the other side of the bar, hates how this is the fifth day in a row where he’s seen Ben with a different man by his side. Callum <em>knowing </em>how that night will end for Ben once again, if the countless of visible hickeys on his neck were anything to go by. He hates how his own lips react when he sees this <em>nobody</em> lean close to Ben and kiss him like if he had any right to do so. He hates how he knows how Ben's tongue feels against his, how his hot breath feels against his neck, and the strength of his arms as they pull him closer as he reaches his climax, holding on as if his life depended on not being let go.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>He's so lost in watching Ben, so <em>angry </em>that that man is kissing him, that he doesn’t even process the grip of his hand tightens around his glass until Mick is calling out for him, making him realize that the glass has broken in his hand, beer spilled all over the bar top and his suit.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oi! Halfway! My son, what’s gotten into ya?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mick, I’m so sorry! I—”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Go and get yourself cleaned up boy”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Callum can feel all eyes on him, especially the blue eyes that matter the most. He gets up quickly, heading towards the restrooms, feels the heat rise over his face as everyone watches him, whispering.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The water runs pink as it goes down the drain, his eyes stinging with the tears threatening to spill; he’s angry, sad, mad…he doesn’t even know <em>how </em>he truly feels.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Callum…<em>Cal</em>, are you okay?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hearing Ben's voice is a calming distraction from the pain he feels in his hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ben locks the door behind him, closing the distance between them, and grabs Callum's elbow, turning him slowly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Talk to me, Cal.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Callum looks up, Ben's open and sincere eyes always feel like a punch to the gut. He wants to kiss him, make Ben forget about every man that has ever dared put their lips over his.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can’t think straight around you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ben huffs out a laugh, bringing his hand towards Callum's face and wiping at the lone tear that began to roll down his cheek.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“God, I hope not”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Callum huffs out a laugh and leans into Ben's touch, so soft and caring and he <em>knows </em>there’s something else forming between them. He brings his own hands up, gently cupping Ben's jaw, he closes his eyes and leans in for a small and chaste kiss. When he pulls away, Ben's eyes are still closed, his lips slightly parted, a satisfied look across his face. And he wants to lean in again, claim him as his, but he’s distracted by the red streak of blood on his cheek.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ve got you dirty, I’m sorry” he breathes out, turning quickly to get a few paper towels to clean him up. Callum begins to wipe frantically at his face, always hated the sight of blood on Ben. Ben gently grabs his wrists, holding his hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Callum it’s alright…what happened?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I…I hate seeing you with other men—”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m a free man Callum, it shouldn’t bother you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know! I <em>know </em>Ben! But it does, alright! I don’t like seeing you kissing all these men that don’t even—”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why are you so bothered by it, Callum?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You <em>know</em> why, Ben” Callum answered, pleading with his eyes, “don’t do it, Ben…don’t take him home.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you coming home with me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Callum bit his bottom lip, the tears threatening to fall once again, his eyes begging Ben.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“See, that’s what I thought, Callum…I’ll see you around”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Callum was left alone in the middle of the restrooms, with pain in his heart.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When Callum got back to the bar, Mick began to fire question after question, and all Callum was focused on was the fact that Ben and his date were gone. He smiles at Mick and excuses himself, taking his phone out he sends out one quick text.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Please tell me you’re not with him</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As he stepped out of the Vic and began his trek back to his flat, he felt strong hands pull him into the alley between the bar and the minute mart.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I told you, didn’t I? I’d wait for you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The press of lips over his, sent a burning feeling throughout his body, bringing his hands up, he pulled Ben closer to himself, relishing in the feel of his lips, tongue and teeth against his.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Let’s go back to your place” Callum whispered against Ben's lips, smiling when Ben dipped his face; smile and blush decorating his face. He nods, and threads their fingers together and drags Callum out of the alley. </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading, comments are always appreciated :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You just left!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Ben!” Callum shouts as he walks through the threshold of the front door, there’s an unease in his voice as he calls for Ben but it's still filled with a bit of excitement.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“In the kitchen!” Ben calls out, finishing on chopping up the vegetables for their lunch.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I…I want you to meet someone,” Callum says as he enters the door of the kitchen, moving to the side slowly. There’s a smirk on Ben's face that falls when he spots an older woman stepping in behind Callum. There’s no doubt in his mind who it could be, he’s the spitting image of her.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“This is my mum” Callum whispers, “Mum, this is Ben…my fiancé.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Mrs. Highway, it’s a pleasure to meet you” Ben stretches out his hand, and there’s a firm shake coming from her, but Ben gets it, he thinks all the Highway’s have a <em>firm</em> grip.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Ben…?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Mitchell, Ben Mitchell” he says, backing away and standing next to Callum, wrapping his arm around his waist and pulling him closer. He feels it, the tension in Callum's body, and does what he knows best, which is to run his hand up and down his back doing his best to soothe him.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Will you be staying for lunch, Mrs. Highway? It’s a crazy house here so we always make enough to go around” he smiles at her, then towards Callum.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“If it’s fine with you two, I will. Want to get to know the man who stole my son’s heart, don’t I?” Both Ben and Callum blush at that, smiling to themselves, and start setting the table.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Callum's mum wanted to make up for lost time with Callum, doing her most to get involved in his life again. From popping over to their flat more often, to even staying the night over. Ben had no qualms with it, seeing his fiancé never stop smiling because his mum was there, was enough for him to not say anything.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Let’s look over that menu, yeah?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It's when she and Callum are talking things about the wedding, décor of all things that Callum seems to notice. She makes a snarky comment about the Mitchell patriarch, something that just rubs Callum the wrong way.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nah, he’s nothing what people make him out to be. He’s a good bloke, mum” he says, hoping to sound convincing about Phil. She snorts in reply and looks over the aforementioned menu that she shakes her head from side to side.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What, what is it mum?” Callum asks, getting the extra copy of the menu to look over it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’ve got prawn crackers in here; you don’t like those…you <em>hate</em> them.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I…I don’t, besides, Ben wanted them, so we’ve included them—”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes, Callum, but you hate them, you always have!” she raises her voice just an octave and it startles Callum.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How would you know what I like or don’t like, you just left!” he shouts back, the tears and pain that he’d been holding back for 25 years <em>finally</em> coming out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You left me, with dad of all people…how would you know what I like…” he repeats it again, hurt laced around every word.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Callum love, if you knew why I left—”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, and that gave you the right to just leave us there, with <em>him</em>, and now you just want to swan in like nothing’s ever happened?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’ve got every right to be mad Callum, I’m sorry…” she whispers, standing up and gathering her things that were scattered around the living area, “I’ll see myself out.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, you’re leaving just like that, <em>again</em>” his tone sardonic, a snicker following his words, “leave it to you to walk out on me on the most important day of my life, cheers mum,” he says, gathering the things from the table and setting them away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He hated the thought of when he was planning to tie his life down with Whitney, he never bothered to have any input on anything, aside from the alcoholic beverages that would have helped him out with that night. But now that it’s with Ben, the man he loves, he knows how Whitney felt. Elated, was always his mood when it came to the wedding planning.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She walks back towards Callum, taking a seat next to him and halting his actions, “I want to be with you Callum, I want to be able to share that moment with you, only if you’ll have me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Callum looks over at her, notices the sincere look of regret and pain in her face, and can’t help but break down and fall into her arms, being held in her warm embrace. “Yes, of course, I want you there, I want you to be a part of this, a part of our family” he hiccups out, wiping at the tears the streamed down his cheek.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I <em>am</em> sorry Callum, when the time is right, I will tell ya, alright? Not right now, not when we’re planning <em>the</em> most important day of your life.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Callum nods, smiling and in those moments Ben walks in, takeaway bag in his hand, “tricked the boss man into giving us extra prawn crackers, so we could get the party started, eh?”  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, what else don’t I know about you Callum, aside from you liking men and prawn crackers?”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ignore the cheesy ending 😩</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. You’re not jealous, are you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>we got a vague handjob going on here, so give this chapter a miss if that isn't your thing :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Callum doesn’t even know how he got roped into helping Tina at the Albert. But he did, and now he’s behind the bar, a forced smile plastered on his face as countless of men and women order cocktail after cocktail, averting his eyes when he sees a handsome man walk into The Albert, smile and wink his way.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ever since he hooked up with Ben that cold night in June, he feels like he’s constantly drawn to him. Wherever he goes, regardless of where he is, Callum’s eyes seem to search for Ben on their own. It’s no different this night as well, as soon as Ben entered the Albert, Callum’s eyes were drawn to him, like magnets on steel.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>He sees him dance through a throng of people in the dancefloor, sees a man reach for him and pull him in by his hips and sway along to the music with him. He feels his throat go dry when Ben lets his head fall on this stranger’s shoulder, his arm hooked behind his neck and pulling him closer, letting himself be swooned all over again. He feels bile rise in his throat when this random bloke drops his face towards Ben's neck and latches on to it, hands roaming freely down Ben’s body.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Someone grabs his attention by tapping loudly on the bar top and he quickly scurries to fill their order. As he’s filling the customers order he dares look up and finds Ben looking at him, smirking when Callum's actions falter and nearly drops the glass in his hands. He can’t keep his eyes off Ben, the way everything seems like it’s a show put on specifically for Callum. The way Ben gyrates his hips against the bloke’s body, biting his lower lip seductively. Ben turns them around, the man’s back towards Callum and then Ben is being pulled closer and kissed fervently, eyes challenging Callum.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Callum slams the rag he had in his hands on the bar top, and storms out of the building through the back door. He feels himself lose his footing. He knows he has no right to feel this way. His <em>fiancé</em> is waiting in their flat for him, planning their wedding and he’s out here, hating every single man that has the nerve to touch Ben in the same he already knows will make Ben come undone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He hears the music get loud for a second, and then the door closing. He doesn’t even have to look; he already knows it’s Ben.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oi, what happened back there? Did ya see something ya didn’t like? Someone nicking some booze?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He sauntered over, standing a few inches away from Callum, his signature snark ever so present.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come off it Ben, I ain’t in the mood for your wind ups right now”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Oh</em>, what you in the mood for then? My mouth? My hand? My cock?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Callum reached out, grabbing Ben by the lapels of his leather jacket and slammed him against the brick wall. It feels all too familiar to the first time when Ben riled him up at the Beale house.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Oh</em>, you’re in the mood for something a bit rough, that it, tough guy?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Did you know <em>him</em>, before tonight?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Him?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Callum looks up, and Ben can see the tears pooling at the base of his eyes, and he can only smirk.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re not jealous, are you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, no I <em>ain’t</em> Ben”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You got no right to be jealous Callum, unless…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Callum heard all the warning signs telling him to run away, head back to his flat, and fall into the arms of his fiancé. Kiss her full lips until he forgot the way Ben's thin lips felt against his. Hold her soft curvaceous body against his to try and forget the way Ben's taut body felt. Try and make love to her to forget the countless of nights he had fallen into Ben's bed. But he ignored them all, instead pushing close to Ben and sucking on his lips, tracing his tongue along his bottom lip to gain access and lick into his mouth. Callum can taste the strong citrusy flavor of the vodka on Ben's tongue and its enough for him to feel his head swimming and drowning in Ben. He lets his hand slide down, working fast to undo both their jeans and takes their lengths out. Ben hisses against his lips when Callum gets his rough hand on both their cocks and starts stroking. He pulls his hand away and brings it near his mouth and spits on the palm of his hand and returns it quickly to start stroking them; the spit and pre-come working to ease his hand over their lengths, bringing them both to their climax within minutes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It's stupid, he knows already, but he rests his forehead over Ben's, harsh breathing against his lips, and then leans in for a soft and sweet kiss, the complete opposite to what lead them to that moment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do ya think you can come back to mine?” Ben whispered against Callum's neck, his mouth all too familiar with the spot behind his ear that makes him hot all over, a spot that not even Whitney knows about.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Whit’s waiting for me Ben”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>If there’s anything Callum has come to hate in his life more than his own lies, is seeing Ben hurt; both physically and emotionally. And the look on his face is one he wishes he never had to see.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll text her, make something up”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright” Ben whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of Callum's mouth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s a couple of hours later, once his shift at the Albert ended, that he’s gently knocking at the back door of the Beale residence, and when Ben opens the door in nothing but a fluffy bathrobe Callum can’t help but pull Ben close to him, crashing their lips together.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ben pulls away, closing his eyes and sighing deeply, pain written all over his face once again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can taste the liquor on your tongue Cal, maybe its best you go back to your little <em>fiancé</em>” Ben's tone is cold, and it hurts Callum.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I just had <em>one </em>drink, and its only cos Tina dared me. I want to be here, with <em>you</em>, Ben.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Callum is earnest with his answer, eyes open and vulnerable to Ben. And Ben can only believe Callum because he <em>wants </em>to, and he knows Callum wouldn’t lie to him, not about this.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ben reaches for Callum's hand that had made its way around his waist, threading their fingers together and begins walking backwards into the hallway. Callum lets himself be guided up the stairs into Ben's bedroom, his moans and grunts swallowed down by Ben's kisses.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="pOoZl">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Did you know you talk in your sleep?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Callum had fallen asleep on Ben’s thighs, the fingers carding through his hair were enough to lull him asleep almost immediately as the movie started.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ben couldn’t blame him, he knew his fiancé was tired, <em>exhausted</em> was the better word, so he turned on the subtitles and lowered the volume to allow Callum to sleep. His fingers working an easy rhythm on his scalp, tugging gently every once in a while.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>There’s a fight scene on the screen, with an explosion that Ben wasn’t aware would be <em>too</em> loud, which caused him to scramble for the remote and lower the volume a bit more.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“…the octopus…ink?” Callum slurred out.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Babe? You awake already?” Ben asked, leaning over to look at Callum and noticing his eyes were still shut tight, soft little puffs of air against his thigh, and a small stream of drool going down the side of Callum’s mouth.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Did you get it? Huh? Did you?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Get what?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“The <em>thing</em>" Callum slurred out once again, his voice thick and groggy.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“How have I never noticed you talk in your sleep" Ben whispered to himself, taking his phone out to record his fiancés babbling.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With the things Callum is slurring out, Ben wonders what he’s seeing at work that would have him talking about octopi, ink, and a wild card game.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Callum jolts awake, wiping at his mouth, and stretching his back, making his joints pop, groaning.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We should go to bed" he yawns, stretching his hand out and smiling when Ben nods and takes his hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once in their bedroom, changed and in bed, Callum is the first one to close his eyes and snuggle in close to Ben, wrapping tightly around his middle.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>--</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s only a few days later that Callum mentions getting ink all over his trousers at work that Ben remembers the other night.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Babe, did ya know you talk in your sleep?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I…I do not!” Callum answers, blood rushing to his face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Actually, you do” Ben says, leaning on his side to get his phone out of his back pocket, unlocking it, and scrolling through his gallery to show Callum.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sure enough, Callum turns beet red pushing Ben's phone away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s cute babe!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Please</em>, don’t show that to anybody” Callum pleads.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I would never! This is for me and me alone, who else is gonna want to know about the <em>thing</em> I’m supposed to get and the octopus? Something kinky, I bet.” Callum groans and Ben smirks, leaning over and capturing Callum's lips in a chaste kiss.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>--</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Callum had fallen asleep on Ben's chest when they were in bed. Ben knew he loved his fiancé with all his heart if he didn’t do anything about the wet patch of drool that had formed on his shirt <em>I can wash it later</em> he thought to himself, every <em>single</em> night.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“the octopus Ben…did you find it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, you’re gonna start again, huh?” Ben laughed, switching to his camera app and recording his fiancé once again, maybe he would let out a dirty little secret, or tell him what that octopus means. His laugh is cut off when Callum speaks up again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Where am I?” Callum slurred against his chest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Our bedroom...” Ben answered, a hint of panic in his voice, “babe?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No…no I’m not…” Callum hurried out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The last thing Ben wanted to think about was Callum having a potential PTSD episode of his time overseas or…<em>Keanu</em>. Ben felt his palms get clammy, knowing that he had to be careful in these moments. He hated seeing Callum this way, turning, asking with fear in his voice where he was at. It had happened before, Callum waking up in tears and holding on for dear life against Ben's chest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ben…<em>Ben</em>…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Babe? I’m here, talk to me”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ben…this ring as a symbol of my everlasting…I promise to love you when the sun shines…” Ben let his phone slip from his hands, a shocked gasp escaping his lips, “...I vow to always protect you…you are everything I've ever wanted…I love you”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ben’s lips were trembling, he could only assume that he had just heard a condensed version of Callum's vows, vows that Callum said he was <em>still </em>working on and was <em>struggling</em> to put all his thoughts into words. He felt the sting in his eyes, the words, <em>I vow to always protect you…you are everything I've ever wanted</em>, going through his mind. Callum groaned and moaned, shifting in his spot and slowly opening his eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, I’ve got drool all over you again, haven’t I? Sorry…Ben, is everything alright?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Callum reached out, the pad of his thumb wiping at the lone tear that slid down Ben's cheek.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, yeah, everything is fine, just <em>perfect</em> babe…I’m just so lucky to have you, aren’t I?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, you are” Callum beams and leans in for a kiss, pulling Ben close and wrapping his arms around him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ben <em>knows </em>he’s struck gold with Callum Highway.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>fun fact(s)!: the sleep talking conversation was taken from personal experience...i still don't know why i was talking abt octopus</p>
<p>the vows callum said are from one of my fics :') </p>
<p>comments are always appreciated :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I’m glad I met you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fair warning, the next chapter is a continuation to this installment and is smut and has some soft stuff in the end</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>It’s beautiful</em>, that’s all Callum can think as his eyes roam up and down the Eifel Tower. He remembers his mum promising him that they would go to Paris one day, he never got that with her, but he’s got Ben now, and he thinks that’s all that matters.</p><p>They’re on the road, after picking up the car rental. Ben is holding Callum's hand firmly in his, bringing it every once in a while towards his face and pressing his lips over the back of his hand. Callum is just amazed by how much love he has for the man sitting next to him, holding his hand, treating him like he's always meant something ever since they met.</p><p>Callum is in awe, before Ben takes them to the villa, he makes sure to go through the countryside, for no other reason than to let Callum breathe in that French countryside air.</p><p>It takes them several minutes to get back to the villa, and when Ben parks the rental on the driveway, Callum's eyes go wide. It’s beautiful, big, and so much that Callum can’t even properly comprehend how Ben even has access to this place.</p><p>“Do I even <em>want</em> to know how yous managed to have this under your name?”</p><p>“Maybe it's best you don’t know, babe” Ben answers, shrugging his shoulders, and getting out of the car.</p><p>It’s been a long day for them; sight-seeing, walking around and being tourists in Paris, eating and drinking. They’re lying in bed, kissing lazily as their bodies rock into each other. Pulling the slightest away from Ben, Callum taps his nose with the tip of his finger, smiling, blushing.</p><p>“How many other men did you bring here? Before me?”</p><p>Ben stays quiet for a minute, huffs out a puff of air, “oof, <em>loads</em>, I stopped counting after I hit double digits”</p><p>The furrowed look of concern on Callum's face is enough for Ben to smile and lean in for a quick press of lips, “I’m joking babe, no other man has been here with me, ever. Just you.”</p><p>Callum hums his acknowledgment against Ben's lips, reaching out and placing his arm around Ben's waist, “I’m so glad I met you, Ben, and I’m so happy to be here, with you.”</p><p>Callum felt heat rise from his chest to his face, he leaned closer to Ben, his heart beating hard against his ribcage as blue eyes met his. He could still smell the intoxicating smell of sex in the air, the fruity aroma of their cocktails was still lingering on their breath, the smell of Ben was hypnotic. Callum parted his lips, feeling the warmth of Ben wash over him as their lips met; his toes curled, his senses lost as Ben moved, lifting his leg over and straddling him.</p><p>Ben's whole body felt like it could burn up with the heat that was radiating off their bodies as he rocked into Callum, feelings his hands go from his thighs and roam up the expanse of his back, nails digging in painfully hard. They pulled away, lips kiss swollen and red, skin flushed and smiling. He leaned back into Callum, claiming his mouth again, the kiss hungry and intense and full of life.</p><p>When they parted again, Ben rested his forehead over Callum's, breathing him in, and pecking a small kiss over his nose. He noticed the glossed look on his eyes, concern filling him immediately.</p><p>“You alright, babe?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, of course. Just been stressed about everything, ya know? Work, and I think this is the first time I’ve ever been away from London with someone I <em>really</em> like.”</p><p>“<em>Oh</em>, you <em>really</em> like me, huh?”</p><p>Callum pursed his lips, a pensive look on his face as his hand drew circles over Ben's sternum.</p><p>“I guess you can even say I <em>love</em> you”</p><p>“Oh, is that so? You’re telling me that you <em>love </em>me?”</p><p>“Yeah” Callum says back, the shine in his eye sparkling with the light of the moon that is bleeding in through the crack in the curtains.</p><p>“Well, lucky for you, I love you too, my dearest husband.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading, comments are always appreciated :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Free Choice: the honeymoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is mostly smut from the get-go, i told yall</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Callum pushes Ben onto his back, moving the duvet out of the way, and clambering on top of him, and dipping his face to capture Ben’s lips in a bruising kiss. Ben reaches out, placing the palm of his hand against Callum’s cheek, encouraging Callum to deepen the kiss. Ben licks along Callum’s bottom lip, moaning into his mouth when Callum ruts against him. Pulling away, Callum is left breathless with red swollen and spit slick lips; a look of pure adoration when he looks at Ben.</p><p>“Stop it you" Ben whispers, voice thick and ladened with lust.</p><p>Callum just smiles, leaning in again and kissing Ben until they’re both breathless and rocking against each other.</p><p>Ben lets his head drop against his pillow, hips rocking up against Callum’s thigh.</p><p>“<em>Please</em>" he whispers, guiding Callum’s hand in between his legs, a red blush rising from his chest to his face. He covered his eyes with the back of his free hand, worrying his bottom lip in between his teeth.</p><p>“Why you so shy all of a sudden?” Callum breathed out.</p><p>“Dunno" Ben says back, reaching to the nightstand to get the bottle of lube.</p><p>There’s something about feeling the cool metal of his wedding ring against his burning skin that makes Ben all hot inside, not being able to believe that this is his life. That he’s tied the rest of his life to the man he loves, and how he couldn’t even imagine having this moment with anyone else, ever.</p><p>Callum kisses down Ben's sternum, hot lips leaving a trail of burning kisses across his skin. He takes the bottle of lube, popping it open and dribbling a bit of the content on his slim fingers. He gently nudges Ben's thighs apart, slowly teasing his hole, and then little by little inserts his finger up to the first knuckle.</p><p>Callum teases and teases with the tip of his finger until Ben feels like he could just come with being teased. Callum catches him off guard, slowly inserting his second finger and slowly thrusting it in, twisting until he finds his prostate and Ben lifts his hips off the bed.</p><p>Callum extracts his fingers slowly, wiping them on the duvet and smiling when Ben lifts his hand away from his face, a crimson color adorning his cheeks. He slicks himself up and leans forward, towering over Ben's body, and teases Ben’s entrance with the tip of his length.</p><p>“You alright?” He breathes out against Ben’s neck, pressing a kiss on the underside of his ear.</p><p>“Yeah, go ahead" Ben answers back, his fingers digging deep into the sheets, hands twisting when he feels Callum breach him.</p><p>Callum pushes forward slowly at first, but as soon as they get an easy rhythm going, Ben moaning and groaning under him and meeting his thrusts, he picks up speed. Hips snapping hard and fast, harsh breathing coming from both men.</p><p>It hasn’t even been that long since they were already together, but something about the way Callum felt inside of Ben always made him feel like it was his first time all over again.</p><p>Callum guides Ben's hips, with his hands, and the cold metal of his wedding ruing on his hips burns hotter than the sun, and Ben lets out a sob so low Callum doesn’t hear it.</p><p>Callum searches for Ben's hands, wanting to hold on and when they interlock fingers, the clinking of their wedding rings make Callum's eyes snap up. They’re shining bright under the moonlight that bleeds in through the glass windows, sparkling like they’re straight out of a fairytale. And it hurts in the end, how tight Callum is holding on to Ben's hand, but it feels <em>right</em>, and he doesn’t want to let go, <em>ever</em>.</p><p>Callum brings both their hands to rest over Ben's chest, directly over his heart, and smiles when Ben's eyes flutter open, eyes glossed over.</p><p>“I love you” he whispers, leaning forward and kissing Ben until they’re both gasping for air, and then they’re kissing again and again, each thrust taking them both higher and higher into reaching the pinnacle of ecstasy.</p><p>It’s when they lock lips one last time, breathing each other in, that Ben feels the electric shocks of his orgasm building up and taking over his body, that he cries out loud; Callum's name, <em>I love you’s</em> and a litany of curses escaping his mouth, shuddering under Callum once he’s spent.</p><p>It's not long until Callum is emptying himself deep inside of Ben, latching onto his skin, with Ben's name hidden behind a moan that he finally stops the administrations of his hips. Stilling his movements and just breathing them in. He gingerly slips out, letting his heavy body fall next to Ben's and pulling him in close, raising their hands above them.</p><p>The rings shine and glisten under the moonlight, the engravings barely visible under such lighting but it doesn’t matter, he knows what the engravings are by memory.</p><p>On his ring, the words Ben told him when he proposed<em>: We make our own rules.</em></p><p>And engraved on Ben's, the truest words he has ever uttered into existence: <em>We can take on the world.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you to everyone who read, and those who left comments and the reblogs and kudos on my fic</p><p>once again, comments are always appreciated :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>